Morning
by IAmLoisLane
Summary: Mulder and Scully wake up. And Mulder blurts something out.


**You ever just wake up inspired? I did.**

**I don't own any characters or anything, I'm just playing around , for funsies.

* * *

**

He loved waking up before she did. It rarely happened due to his insomnia, but when it did he would just watch her and hold her in his arms. He knew their alarm was about to go off. He didn't want to wake up and join reality, but he knew they had to. He turned off the alarm before it could chirp, and gave her a light kiss on the back of her neck.

"Mmm..." She murmured next to him. He loved her waking up noises almost as much as he loved watching her sleep, kissing her, really anything to do with the stunning red-head he had waited so long for.

"Scully... It's 7. You need to get up." he whispered into her ear, kissing her again, this time on the corner of her jaw.

"Mulder, 5 more minutes..." she murmured, a small smile cracking across her lips. He loved that half asleep smile.

"I'd let you sleep five more minutes, but you'd be mad at me when they were up." he stated in a normal voice. _Great first conversation of the day_ he thought to himself.

"You're probably right." she rolled over to face him, eyes open wide and a smile on her face.

_Good, she slept well._

"Though, you know how much I prefer waking up to you rather than the alarm, so maybe five more minutes wouldn't be a bad thing." she said before giving him a peck on the lips.

_She smells so good. _He kissed her back, more than just a peck. "Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." he smiled at her.

"Well, it was the side next to you." she batted her lashes at him.

_All those years of corny jokes, puns, and innuendo finally rubbed off on her._ "Well, that is true." he said pulling her closer to him.

"How did you end up on my pillow, Mulder? It's mine. You have your own." she smiled at him.

_Oh man, she woke up ready for banter. I love early morning banter._ "Well, yours is just so much more fluffy. And it smells like you. Plus, you are on it. So I like it more." he said, kissing her again lightly.

"Mmm..." was all she managed to get out. She deepened the kiss and rolled onto her back as she broke off from him. "You know, you should get enough rest before I wake up every morning. It really is the best possible way to start the day. You, waking me up with a kiss instead of the horrible electronic roar of that ridiculous alarm clock you insist on keeping."

"It's the only one I've ever had that wakes me up properly, Scully. You know that." he smiled at her. He knew how to turn on the boyish charm with her. He'd never really used it before her, but it always worked like a charm. _I'm glad she goes for the nerdy type._

"Well, there are others we could buy that would wake me up, then I could wake you up." she stated turning her face to his.

His smile broadened, and his look changed from boyish charm to... something else. He didn't know what it was, but she always did.

"Mulder, there isn't time. You woke me up at 7, remember." she smiled over at him. "I love you, good morning."

"I love you too. Good morning." he kissed her one last time before she would get up and her half of the bed would be empty. Cold. Devoid of the one thing that brought him rest.

"Mmm..." she murmured against him. "Next time, wake me up before 6." she said as the kiss ended and they stared into each others eyes.

"Marry me, Scully." _Why did I say that now? She is going to think I'm joking. This isn't how I planned on asking either. What's wrong with me? It's like my brain isn't even attached to my mouth when she's involved._

"Mulder, maybe try again when we aren't in pajamas." she rolled her eyes as she started to get out of bed. He grabbed her hand as she was about to be out of his reach.

"No, Scully, seriously... Marry me."

"Mulder, wha..."

"Scully, I've loved you for years. This isn't how I was planning on doing this, but... Hold on." He reached into their bedside table and took out a small box.

"Mulder..."

He held out his hands, opening the box in them. A beautiful vintage looking ring was resting in the box. "Dana Scully, I have been married to you in my mind since 1994. I had this ring sized for you in 2000, then I was gone, then in hiding... I've been thinking about this a long time Scully. When it comes to you I just get insecure. I know one thing though. I love you, I want to spend my life with you. Please take me seriously this time Scully, marry me. Also, please stop looking at me like you are a deer caught in headlights. It's unnerving."

"Mulder, I didn't think you wanted to... I mean, it's been so long and... I just... don't know what to say."

"Well, I was hoping for yes, but you know, whatever feels right to you." he smiled at her. "Do you want me on one knee? Should I hold onto the ring and try again when we aren't in pajamas like you asked?"

"Well, you definitely should have woken me up before 6 this morning. This is way too long of a conversation to be having this close to when I need to leave for work." she said heading to her nightstand.

"I'm sorry Scully, never mind, I'll just..." he trailed off, closing the ring box and starting to turn back to the bed side table. She caught his hand and he realized she had picked up her phone and dialed someone. _What the heck?_

"Hello, this is Doctor Scully. I won't be in today. I'm feeling very ill. Yes, thank you." she hung up. She put a hand on each of his shoulders and sat herself down next to him. She kissed him, lightly at first, then more deeply. When she pulled away he saw tears in her eyes. "Of course my answer is yes, Mulder. My answer to you has always been yes."

_Crap! Now you're going to cry too. Like a little girl. This woman can undo you with one look, and she just gave it to you with the words that could too._ "Scully..." he said, kissing her this time, tears forming in his eyes.

They just sat there for a while, holding each other, kissing.

"I almost forgot!" he said pulling the ring out of it's box. "I love you Dana Scully." he said sliding the ring onto her finger.

"I love you too, Fox Mulder." she shed a single tear as she looked down at the ring on her finger. "You realize that we have to call a bunch of people today, right?"

"Yeah, that can wait though." he said, circling her waist with one arm and looping the other under her legs to swing her up next to him on the bed.

"Oh really?" she arched her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, right now I just want to lay here, holding my fiancee in my arms." he said spooning up behind her. He could hear her heartbeat with his own. She took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"Sounds nice."

* * *

**Ok, so that didn't go at all where I thought it was, I had no intention of making a proposal story, but it just kind of flowed out. Sorry for the mush everyone. :P**


End file.
